


Bestias ingleses

by Petra



Category: Hornblower (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-03
Updated: 2003-05-03
Packaged: 2020-12-27 04:18:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21112523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/pseuds/Petra
Summary: Only a bastard of a commanding officer would require his subordinates to return to prison in the name of honor.





	Bestias ingleses

Only a bastard of a commanding officer would require his subordinates to return to prison in the name of honor. The guards reluctantly sympathize with Kennedy, who was broken by the strain of incarceration, healed, then dragged back into hell. If the foolish Englishmen are freed, there will be no method for the junior officer to take his revenge. Let him humiliate his tyrannical commander now in the basest, most hideous fashion, in sweat and nakedness.

Because the guards know no English, they take the strained cries from the cell for torment rather than protestations of desire. Honor is preserved.


End file.
